What It Takes To Love You
by TheRealBlackPearl
Summary: Takao turned without a word and pulled him into the living room, sitting sulkily on one of the sofa's as he motioned Midorima to sit on the other. Midorima's eyebrows raised in annoyance but settled with standing not so far away in front of him, frowning with his arms crossed. "I'll get straight to the point," Takao said as he took a deep breath. "Why are you avoiding me?"


Normal AU

It all started when he started realizing his more-than-friends affection for Takao after embarrassingly having Kuroko out of all people to point it out. Well, he did have his revenge after doing the same towards Kuroko's obvious crush on Kagami. Both of them had reached a silent agreement that neither would leak their crushes out, which resulted to both of them being much closer than before.

Midorima sighed. Upon realizing his not-so-pure crush on Takao, he had taken precaution on everything that had to do with Takao so the raven eyed boy wouldn't find out. And so to say - it sucked. He refrained himself from doing any unnecessary movements to Takao, which resulted to him avoiding Takao at all costs (excluding during a game).

His good sense of trying to be the _Midorima_ before he realized he was in love with Takao was exhausting him; he tried to pry himself off thoughts he never even knew existed of Takao after searching online on how men had sex. As much as he knew Takao wouldn't like someone like him romantically, but just by the thoughts of Takao spread out deliciously on his bed, face flushed in a sweet shade of red, nipples perked erotically and begging for more-

Back to the point. Takao was pissed at him, and he knew exactly why. He left school straight away after class ended and avoided his normal ritual which consisted of Takao peddling him home on the rickshaw.

Why, you wonder, Midorima avoided Takao's free ride home with the rickshaw?

Just yesterday, Midorima made a grave mistake by realizing his seating had a full view of Takao's perfect ass, bouncing up and down while peddling.

The view had shook him so hard to the point where blood instantly rushed right down his southern region. Of course, he panicked. He couldn't risk having Takao realize his impure motives, but the obviouslybeggingtobefuckedass just kept on bouncing and bouncing-

Okay, that's enough. Anymore of the impure flashbacks and he was going to have another hard-on on the middle of the way home.

Midorima's phone buzzed from the all the messages and missed calls that Takao was currently spamming him on, all asking on where he is. He ignored his phone as he walked into his house, mumbling " _I'm home_.". When he received no reply, he recalled that his parents had bought his sister oversees for a trip yesterday, leaving him - since he had school, with the house all for himself for two weeks.

He remembered his mother saying something about having hired a part time cook to cook for him, since everything he made in the kitchen had miraculously became black or exploded.

Being not so hungry himself, he quickly went to his room and got a change of clothes to bring to the bathroom for a nice shower.

His mind became a lot clearer after showering, and as he walked out of the toilet, freshly bathed, he heard the doorbell ring.

He was sure he didn't order anything to be sent to his home, he thought as he walked down the stairs and opened the door-

-to be greeted by a freshly bathed Takao, wearing winter clothes and pouting adorably.

Both of them just stood there for a minute, mostly because Midorima just stood at his front door, gaping and trying to regain his composure.

"So? Are you gonna let me in or what?"

Takao didn't sound like his usual self at all; he sounded grumpy as Midorima made way for him with a small tsk.

"That's better. It's so cold outside.." Takao muttered as he took off his shoes on the genkan.

"What are you doing here, Takao?"

Midorima tried to push down all his thoughts of ravishing the _conveniently spread meal_ in front of him. It was hard, when him and Takao were the only ones in an empty house.

Takao turned without a word and pulled him into the living room, sitting sulkily on one of the sofa's as he motioned Midorima to sit on the other. Midorima's eyebrows raised in annoyance but settled with standing not so far away in front of him, frowning with his arms crossed.

"I'll get straight to the point," Takao said as he took a deep breath. "Why are you avoiding me?"

 _Ah, shit._

Midorima knew whatever he said, Takao would surely come to realize the reason why he was avoiding him.

That being said, he pushed down all the tempting thoughts about giving in and confess right on the spot; he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Takao. He quickly thought of a lie and pushed his glasses up.

"I had some business to do with my family at home-nodayo."

He desperately hoped that Takao didn't know his family was away, but it didn't seem like it.

"You know, Shin-chan.. Your mom hired me as your cook for two weeks."

 _Double shit._

While Midorima was busy cursing his mother for her bad timing, Takao sighed and his original composure broke, and that caught Midorima's attention.

"... Do you.. Hate me now..?"

Wait. _What?_

Midorima froze at Takao's sudden remark, and Takao went on. A single tear fell from his eyes as he started crying, all his outer walls breaking down.

"S-shin-chan... W-what did I d-do..?"

Takao started sobbing as he looked down at his hands, clenching it and unclenching it.

"I-I'm sorry for w-whatever I've d-done, But please.. I hate it when y-you ignore and a-avoid me.."

Tears pooled from Takao's steel gray eyes as he sniffles and looked at Midorima helplessly.

"P-please don't hate m-me... S-shin-chan..."

Takao stretched out a hand and held onto Midorima's shirt as he pulled Midorima closer to him and stared at him for any signs of confirmation.

His thoughts was a mess. Takao was a mess. Takao was crying because of him. Takao was clutching his shirt so cutely and Takao was so not acting like himself. For someone like him to break Takao down like this...

"C-could it be.. T-that you b-blame me for l-losing our last w-winter match..?"

Midorima's thoughts were cut short at Takao's words. He slowly looked down at the raven eyed boy's eyes, and for the first time in weeks, looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Takao Kazunari. Are you an idiot?"

Takao froze and stared at Midorima as Midorima leaned down and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I would never blame you for that. If someone was at fault, it would be me, for not thinking of another tact-"

Midorima's heart stopped beating when a pair of quivering lips covered his.

If he had a clear string holding back his overflowing love and adoration for Takao, it definitely snapped the moment Takao kissed him.

"You idiot... I haven't even finished speaking..."

Midorima said after Takao ended the short lived kiss. Pulling away slightly backwards, his face was only an inch away from Takao's. He could clearly make out the raven eyed boy's beautiful gray eyes and his pink trembling lips.

"What if... That was my way... Of telling you to shut up..?"

Takao looked up at Midorima, face red with an expression that should had _definitely_ been illegal.

Midorima couldn't control himself any longer. Emotions flooded into him as he closed in the one inch and pulled Takao's head forwards, kissing him full on the mouth.

"-Mmph..!"

Takao's eyes widened at the action, but quickly fluttered close with a red face and a satisfied smile.

Midorima felt Takao angle his head to make the kiss deeper. Sensing Takao's actions, Midorima pulled away with a plan in his mind. Takao's eyes were glazed over with red tints on his ears and cheeks.

"S-shin-chan?"

Midorima leaned forward and whispered with the huskiest voice he could make into Takao's ear.

"You know.. If we continue doing this, I would not be able to control myself..."

Takao blushed and stuttered, jumping slightly backwards and covering his mouth with a hand in an adorable manner

"W-wha? S-shin-chan..?"

Midorima continued his advances as he whispered seductively in Takao's ear.

"If I lost my control... I would _ravish_ you..."

Takao shivered as Midorima pressed a leg into his crotch, and Midorima felt ecstatic when he realized that Takao got _aroused_ when he started talking dirty. But eitherways, he just needed to know if Takao felt the same way...

"I... I love you, Shin-chan!"

When the words left Takao's lips, Midorima's heart pounded as his head swirled in happiness. He hesitated and pulled away for a moment, a full blown smile on his face.

Takao liked him. That was all he needed to know as he again leaned dangerously close to Takao's face, close enough to feel his breath against his lips.

"... I want to kiss you," Midorima said, slowly as he stared at Takao.

Takao took a trembling breath as he nodded his head, and that was enough permission for Midorima to press his lips against those soft lips once again.

After a few close lipped kisses, Midorima licked Takao's lips with his tongue, awaiting permission. Takao opened his mouth instantly and willingly, giving Midorima access to explore the hot and unfamiliar cavern.

Midorima leaned further forward, pressing himself against Takao as he pushed him completely back against the sofa. He placed his knee by the between Takao's legs, his knee spreading the smaller's legs ever so little more. Midorima took both Takao's arms and pressed them firmly by the raven haired boy's sides, giving Midorima complete dominance over him.

Takao moaned softly as Midorima sucked his tongue, filling the living room with slick sounds of saliva mixing together. Takao's erotic moaning sent heat pooling down Midorima's southern area, atmosphere quickly turning warm.

They broke their heated kiss again for some air, and Midorima felt his pants becoming a little too tight. It seemed that Takao had realized it as well, as he smirked and kissed Midorima's neck, sending shivers on Midorima's skin.

" _Shin-chaaan..._ "

Takao whispered seductively and softly bit Midorima's left ear, earning a groan from the man.

"Should we... _Relieve_ ourselves from our clothes?"

Takao ended his sentence with a small wink as he retrieved his right hand from his side and poked Midorima's boner, earning a hungry glare from the said man.

"You're asking for it, _Kazunari..._ "

As if in revenge, Midorima licked Takao's neck as he said Takao's name huskily, turning Takao on more than he could imagine.

Before Takao could say anything else, Midorima stood up and quickly picked Takao up princess style, earning some annoyed complaints, but was effectively shut up when Midorima kissed him full in the mouth without any shame.

It took them at least three minutes to reach Midorima's room, even when it normally took less than 10 seconds to reach his room from the living room; considering that they had been kissing heatedly all the way up.

Midorima dumped Takao on his bed as he grabbed a bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms from his drawer. Takao burst out laughing upon seeing the _goods_ Midorima had hid in his drawer.

"Uahahahahah! I can already imagine Shin-chan buying this from the convenience store... Uwahahaha!"

Midotima glared at him and mumbled a "Shut up" as he climbed onto the bed, only to be hugged tightly by Takao.

"Takao..." Midorima whispered adoringly, slowly stroking Takao's back.

"Ne, Shin-chan..." Takao started breathlessly as he slowly rubbed his clothed erection against Midorima's pants. The effect was spontaneous, as Midorima immediately got even more aroused than he imagined.

"I want you to fuck me."

Midorima pushed Takao down and took off both of their clothes hungrily, manhandling and pinning down a naked and squirming Takao beneath him.

Midorima started touching Takao from the neck to his chest slowly, savoring every moment of intimacy between them. Takao moaned at his touches as Midorima stared at him.

" _Shin-chaaan, you tease~_ "

Takao purred softly as he used his left leg to slowly rub Midorima's clothed crotch, earning a surprised grunt from Midorima.

Midorima felt his erection turning harder as he licked and sucked Takao's left nipple while pinching his right. Takao slowed his rubbing as he got distracted from Midorima's assaults. Midorima began to slowly work his way down to Takao's thighs, holding him preciously and started kneading them.

Midorima used his thumbs and drew circles around Takao's thighs as he raised higher and higher untill he reached Takao's stiff cock.

Takao gasped as Midorima grabbed his cock in his left hand _(wait-when did shin-chan take off his taping?)_ and started pumping it in an agonizingly slow rate, swiping his thumb across the already leaking top, giving Takao spasms of pleasure as he moaned underneath Midorima.

Midorima was truly enjoying his sight as he pumped and teased Takao. He kissed Takao as his right hand wandered onto Takao's nipple and started pinching and flicking it.

" _Aah!._.. S-shin-chaaaan..! I-if you... _Hah_... Keep going... _Nnh..!_ I'm gonna... Cum... Soon- _hyah!_ "

Ignoring Takao's protest, Midorima quickened his pumping and worked his mouth on Takao's nipples, leaving Takao in bliss.

" _Nngh!_ S-shin-chan! Wait! I-I'll cum... _Aah..!_ At this rate-"

"Then cum, _Kazunari_..."

When the words left Midorima's lips, Takao felt his body go numb and sparks bursting at his eyelids as he trembled and came into Midorima's hand, pleasure overcoming him as he moaned Midorima's name.

Still trembling with post-orgasm shock, Midorima quickly covered his fingers with lubricant and inserted one finger into Takao's ass, receiving a high-pitched squeal.

"I-it's cold!" Takao whined, wiggling his ass as if to prove a point.

"Deal with it." Midorima said bluntly as he continued rubbing the insides of Takao's ass with his finger.

"Ngh..."

Midorima could see Takao's cock turning semi-hard as he inserted another finger into his hole. Takao squirmed under the intrusion, still slightly spasming from the last orgasm.

"Takao, stop your useless squirming."

Midorima growled lowly as he leaned forward and heaved Takao's legs over his shoulder.

Takao groaned softly as he tried to distract himself from the slightly painful intrusion. It was understandable that it was bound to hurt, since they were penetrating places that wasn't a natural course to be penetrated in the first place.

As if sensing Takao's discomfort, Midorima leaned forward once again only to place his lips millimeters away from Takao's ear and whispered slowly into the younger boy's ear.

"After this... There's no turning back, _Ka-zu-na-ri_..."

Midorima whispered Takao's given name with an intensity that he knew Takao loved. Between the syllables, Midorima bit Takao's ear softly, earning aroused shudders from Takao.

 _"S-shin-chan..."_

Takao moaned, his pain momentarily forgotten as Midorima licked Takao's ear, and the only thing Takao could hear was the erotic squelching sound from Midorina's attempts to distract him.

Midorima started slowly scissoring and stretching Takao's entrance while feeling his own dick hardening ever further just from watching Takao.

 _"This guy... What is he trying to do to me-"_

For a second, Midorima was still deep in his thoughts. But at the next second, a high pitched scream filled the air from the smaller boy beneath him.

Midorima froze at Takao's sudden scream as his fingers rubbed a spot in his hole. Takao's back arched forward as he cried in pleasure.

A small smirk slowly spread across Midorima's face.

"Found it."

-—-

Takao spread his legs open as he lied back down on the bed. Midorima hit his prostrate with unbelievable accuracy over and over again, earning more wails and moans from the hawk eye.

" _Aah!_ Yes... Harder! Oh god... Shintarou, _aah!_ Please... Don't stop.. _Ngh_... It feels... _Hah_.. So good..."

Squelching noises filled the room as Takao bucked his hips forward, begging for more friction towards his own leaking cock. Sweat trickled down his chest as Midorima leaned down and licked a stripe of Takao'sskin, earning a soft squeal from the younger man.

"Wait, S-shin-chan..! _Yah!"_

Midorima ignored Takao's half hearted protests as he pulled Takao up onto his lap, earning a surprised gasp from him.

 _"Touch me,"_ Midorima growled, sweat trickling down his forehead as he carried Takao's weight on him. He focused on attacking Takao's prostate over and over again, earning even more moans than before.

"Shin-chan..! _Hyah!_ Y-your fingers... They're reaching.. _Hah_... Even further... _Ah!"_

Amidst Takao's sensory overload, his trembling fingers fumbled to reach Midorima's hardened cock. Midorima hissed and his dick throbbed the moment Takao touched the hard length.

Takao spread his legs on top of Midorina's lap as his weight settled on the bed. Takao placed his left hand on Midorima to stable himself, his hand reaching to give some small, shy strokes to Midorima's crotch.

Midorima felt like he was a little _too_ aroused from Takao's distracted strokes. Takao's hands weren't enough to cover the entire of Midorima's shaft as Takao tried to use two hands to rub Midorima's dick, yet it still left the tip uncovered.

"S-Shin-chan... _Aah..._ Your dick... _Hng!_.. Is so... _Hah..._ Huge..." Takao groaned as he tried to focus on getting Midodima off.

Midorima let out a deep growl as he decided that he couldn't wait any longer- as much as he loved the view, he also felt that he wouldn't last long just from Takao's strokes.

He slid out his fingers from the smaller boy's hole as the smaller boy whined from the loss. Takao stared at Midorima, cheeks red and drooling slightly. Midorima almost came from the erotic scene unfolding in front of him, and it took him all his willpower to not cum immediately.

Takao stared at Midorima with glazed eyes as he spoke.

"Shin-chan..? Why are you stopping? That felt so good..."

Midorima was tempted to continue, but seeing that Takao's cock laid plump and straining against his stomach, he figured Takao wouldn't last long. He would save the other kinks for next time. Right now, he needed release.

"Takao..."

Midorima let out a small growl and pushed Takao back down on the bed, using the missionary position. Takao seemed to had understand what Midorima was meant to do as he nodded and hugged Midorima.

Midorima grabbed the condom he had taken out from his drawer just now and tore it, eager to quickly roll it on top of his hard shaft. Takao's blushed deep crimson at the action, his body slightly twitching impatiently. Midorima quickly rubbed lubricant over his angry cock, hissing slightly when the cold liquid covered his shaft completely.

"Take your time, Shin-chan..." He muttered, heart beating fast. Midorima nodded as he faced Takao again, his expression serious.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Midorima whispered and on that note, he slowly plunged into Takao, whom winced and whimpered slightly. Midorima paused and let Takao adjust to his impressive size.

Takao panted. He felt himself slowly getting used to the size and he motioned Midorima to go on. Midorima tried his best not to plunge into the smaller boy's wet heat and took it as slow as he could.

The moment Midorima was fully in Takao, both men moaned at the sensation.

For Midorima, he felt lightheaded from the tightness of Takao's ass as the wet heat clenched and twitched against his thick shaft.

For Takao, he felt painful, of course, but full. He felt full of Midorima, full of his Shin-chan... Midorima's Shin-chan.

"You... You can move now, Shin-chan..."

Takao whispered next to Midorima's ear, earning a delighted shudder from the older boy. Midorima nodded as he slowly pulled back, earning a surprised gasp from Takao, and plunged back home in one swift stroke and an erotic _squelch._

" _Ngh… Shin-chan…"_

Encouraged by Takao's pleasured cry, Midorima repeated the absolutely delicious action over and over again, his shaft plunged back into the warm and wet cavern that deliciously tried to suck him back in. His balls slapped against Takao's ass over and over again as his thrusts turned faster.

"Takao…"

Midorima growled as he desperately sucked on pale flesh beneath him, biting and licking on places he knew would leave marks for everyone to see; and that was even better. He needed everyone to see that this moaning mess underneath him, this _absolutely beautiful moaning mess_ beneath him belongs to only him, and only he himself can make the younger boy like this.

" _Ah!_ S-shin-chan, I- _Aah!"_

"Takao. Takao!" Midorima groaned as he tried to get the younger boy's attention to himself. When he realized the younger boy was still immersed deep in pleasure to be able to hear him, he growled lowly.

"Kazunari…"

Takao's eyes snapped towards Midorima in an instant, the glazed expression still there. Midorima continued to thrust into Takao, his hips snapping back and forth, causing the smaller boy to scratch Midorima's back desperately.

"Look at me, Kazunari…" Midorima growled as he pulled Takao's face towards his with his left hand. Takao stared at Midorima distractedly from the pleasure.

"You…" thrust… "Belong…" squelch… "To…" thrust… "Me."

"Shin-cha- _Shi_ \- _Aa-_ _Nna_ -"

Takao's entire body convulsed and twitched uncontrollably, a strand of saliva falling from his mouth as he got closer and closer to completion.

"Shintarou… I-I love you…"

Takao gasped as his body stretched into a halt, and white spurts of semen came gushing out of his shaft and falling on his stomach, He trembled as he felt his light gasp and tremble and the hands that were on his thighs grip tighter.

"Kazunari-"

Midorima came, his whole body stiffening the moment he heard Takao say those prosperous words. He sighed as he pulled out of Takao, tied up the used condom, threw it into the bin, and lay next to the love of his life.

"Shin-chan…"

Midorima turned his head to eye at the quite naked hawk-eyed boy whom grinned in return. Midorima smiled lightly as he pulled the younger boy into his embrace.

"So, Shin-chan." Takao started as he stared at Midorima in _the absolutely most adorable way ever how the heck-_

"What, Takao."

"Hehe," Takao grinned, his lips twitching up to a beam. Midorima smiled a small smile.

"Takao."

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Takao looked up from Midorima's chest with tear stained eyes as the younger male hugged the green haired shooter in a crushing hug.

"After such an amazing orgasm, how do you expect me to say no, you cheater!"

For the first time since Takao had met Midorima, Midorima laughed.

"And I love you too, Kazunari."


End file.
